


Ar-Zimraphel

by Ancalimë (Cymbidia)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, But it's about Miriel in the Downfall, Canonical Character Death, Downfall, Female-Centric, Gen, I tagged CNTW because I'm never sure about the etiquette of MCD versus canonical character death, Númenor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Ancalim%C3%AB
Summary: The last moments ofTar-MirielAr-Zimraphel, as the waves come crashing down.Written for the B2MEM Bingo Days 4 & 5O72: DownfallCard #137 NumenorB12: Beneath the waveCard #68 The End





	Ar-Zimraphel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been actually sitting on this one for a while - I had to frantically search through my tumblr to make sure I hadn't actually posted it, because it's been so long i might have forgotten. The prompt finally gave me the kick in the pants I needed to finish this up, which made me very happy, because I've been wanting to post this but haven't quite had the impetus to give me The Confidence - I really liked this one and Miriel was one of the first numenorean queens I connected to, long before I chose my pseud (which I chose more for meaning than for the character) so I'm. Very proud of cutting this one loose from my apron strings!

When the great wave came upon you  
The mountain top was not far in the distance.  
Waters reared up  
A world crushed in the onslaught  
Lost to thunderous roaring

The cries of the children who had never learned  
Blasphemy, ever so close to the sacred peak  
True believer, your due:  
Safety in the high ground.  
But you looked back.

You, a moment before the waves crashed,  
Another blasphemer, turning her back.  
Should you have looked up?

Should I have looked up  
To the sacred peak?  
That is where I wanted to go  
But I could not turn that way.

A lost queen upon the mountain and shore  
Do not look back.

Go

**Go**

~~There is no where else to go~~  
~~There is no where else to look~~

His kingdom in ruins  
My kingdom swept away.  
A will just as great  
I have not the might.

Faithful I remained, prayers unanswered  
Faithful I remained, yet the mountaintop is so far.  
No warning came from his angels,  
So I looked back.

Salt, A pillar, washed away out to sea.  
Just another drop in the ocean. 

**Author's Note:**

> S....sorry the Lot's wife thing was uh. Low hanging fruit but uh. I wrote this one night after I had a dream about the specific image of a pillar of salt dissolving in the ocean so IM SORRY FOR THE STAID COMPARISON.


End file.
